


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by chrobins



Series: SASO 2015 Fill Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, SASO 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by <a href="http://binni.dreamwidth.org/">binni</a>: "When you're curious, you find lots of interesting things to do." - Walt Disney</p>
<p>From SASO 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

There are a thousand scenarios running through Izuki Shun’s head when he opens the front door of his house, but none of them add up to having Shuutoku’s point guard standing on his doorstep in his school uniform with a mischievous smile on his face. And he’s not given much time to think about the other male showing up at his house (how did he even find out where he lived?) but suddenly his mother was behind him and invited her son’s “friend” inside without a second thought and sat him down at the dinner table.  
  
Izuki stood staring agape at the now empty front door for a few more moments, completely dumbfounded until his younger sister practically dragged him back to dinner. But he couldn’t really focus on eating much. He kept staring at Takao, who had somehow wiggled his way into Friday night dinner and meshed with his family way too well that Izuki was starting to think he was dreaming.   
  
Then the table was cleared and Takao was being dragged upstairs by his little sister. His parents had already retired to the family room, drinking tea as they watched late night television. When he finally discovered that his legs were walking, he went up the stairs to find Takao rummaging through his closet and pulling out workout clothes. “Hey, Izuki.” Takao greets with a cheery smile.   
  
“W-what’re you doing here?” Izuki spoke, bumbling and stuttering over his words a little, finally finding his voice. Takao stares somewhat blankly at the other.  
  
“I texted you, remember?” Izuki blinks and opens up his phone; there are six unread messages.  
  
**Unknown:**  Hey! This is Takao~  
**Unknown:**  Kagami sweetly gave me your address and number!  
**Unknown:**  Mind if I come over?  
**Unknown:**  I want to practice with you!  
**Unknown:**  Get your shoes ready!  
**Unknown:**  You have a nice hoop out by your house!  
  
Izuki groans; he didn’t remember setting his phone on vibrate. He glances at Takao again, who was taking off his pants and throwing on a pair of Izuki’s running shorts. Izuki frowns but decides not to argue the other male on the matter. But it is strange how Takao seeked him out and wanted to practice with him. It was weird the way Takao fit so easily into his life in a matter of seconds. His family didn’t question Takao’s presence, and there was a weird yet surprisingly warm aura when the other male was added to the table.  
  
Takao dressed quickly and urged Izuki to follow suit, just like when Takao had first come inside his house. It felt like time was going by all too quickly before he could even think on the matter and the two were suddenly outside on the brightly lit court at night going 1v1 against each other.  _Takao is really skilled._ There’s something different about facing the hawk eye on the court than during an impromptu practice. There’s a light-hearted excitement in Izuki’s chest rather than the frantic stress during an important game. Here, with just the two of them, he can relax easily and let his body move the way it wants.  
  
And being so relaxed with each other, neither of them had realized they had been playing nonstop for about an hour and their movements slowly became sluggish until they collapsed on the concrete. They heaved each breath slowly, staring up at the stars. Izuki felt like his limbs had turn to jelly and he couldn’t move, nor did he want to. But when his breath died down and he let his mind do all of the work now that his body was invalid for the moment, he spoke. “Why did you seek me out?” Izuki began. “We’re not really close, but I respect you, a lot; especially as someone who has a greater ability than I do.” Takao rolls closer to the Seirin point guard. “You have one of the best shooters in the country as your close friend; why did you go out of your way to...find _me?_ ”  
  
Izuki doesn’t hear anything but the sounds of their heavy breaths for a while but then Takao lets out a playful laugh, causing Izuki to turn his head.   
  
“Shin-chan is a special case. All he cares about is shooting; his skillset and practice regimen won’t help me.” Takao shifts so that he’s laying on his stomach and keeping his focus on Izuki. “But you...you’re a point guard just like me. And your eagle eye has evolved into something quite amazing!” Takao praises with a genuine smile “Aren’t you curious to see how our abilities match up against the emperor eye?” Izuki blinks. “Or rather, I guess, I was just curious about you.”  
  
Takao’s gaze is hot and slightly overbearing. Izuki suddenly feels eyes on him, watching the sweat slowly roll down his face and neck, how his lips are slightly parted to breathe, how his hair is wet and clings to his forehead. Suddenly he’s very aware of Takao’s proximity. Izuki panics, but not in a terrible way. He’s never had anyone come on to him, much less a rival from another school. He doesn’t know what to do; Izuki’s embarrassed he might ruin the moment by burping or saying something stupid.  
  
He’s not opposed to the point guard’s advances.  _I was just curious about you._  Izuki is...maybe curious as well. He had thought that maybe he had dreamed up this elaborate scenario and he was going to wake up in his bed sheets sticky and slightly uncomfortable. But Takao is there, and he can feel the other’s breath fanning over his sweat-slick skin. Izuki takes a deep breath before his eyelids flutter closed and he can feel Takao’s lips on his own.  
  
It’s a gentle kiss, no tongue or teeth; just a light touch of lips that has Izuki wondering if he had brushed his teeth after dinner. The kiss is kind of salty from the sweat on both of them and it makes the both of them slightly dizzy. Takao had lost his strength to keep himself up off the ground and let his head fall onto Izuki’s shoulders. They were both too tired to move much as they both gazed at each other. Takao had this smile that felt brighter than the sun and Izuki felt this lightness in his chest when he saw it.   
  
“I like Shun-chan.” Takao says without missing a beat. “You’re very cute and funny.” He admits, his true intentions coming to life. Izuki almost forgets how to breathe.  
  
“You think I’m funny?” Izuki gasps.  
  
“Yeah, you’re super punny!” Izuki nearly squeaks at the other male’s pun. “And did I mention cute?” Izuki blushes and tries to shift his glance away, but Takao’s fingers are under his chin and he’s forced to stare right up at the blinding sun. “From the moment I saw you, I was curious.” Izuki bites his lips. “I was curious as to what you smell like, what your lips taste like, what your skin feels like against my fingers, and how your eyes shine when I look at you.”   
  
Izuki fidgets on the ground, unable to move or look away from Takao. He feels chained in a luscious embrace that makes him curious too.  _If I kissed him right now, what would he taste like? What would it feel like?_  Izuki was curious; he wanted to know. And when he did lean up to press his lips against the other, Takao accepted it, smiling into the kiss. They pulled away again and Izuki smiles. “They say that curiosity kills the cat.” Takao stared blankly at Izuki. “Well, I guess they weren’t kitten.” Takao stares again for a long time before he breaks into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
Izuki smiled bright; he was happy that Takao enjoyed his puns. When the laughing had died down, Takao had smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek. “I like you a lot, Shun-chan.” Izuki beamed.  
  
“I...like you too...Takao…” Izuki managed to say without stuttering. With the way Takao merged into his life so seamlessly, he had a feeling the curiosity in both of them was going to evolve into something greater.


End file.
